Lucy Mann
Lucy Mann is a Lenopan Plumber and Camille's cousin. She was one of the few Lenopans not to be involved in the sabotage of Camille's wedding. Appearance Human form In the original series, Lucy had long blonde hair with blue eyes. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a star on it, along with a red skirt. She also had two distinct whisker marks on either side of her face. In Omniverse flashbacks, 11-year-old Lucy's skin is more pink, the whisker-like marks on her face are gone, with freckles taking their place. Her eyes have changed color, becoming pinkish purple. She also wears a red hairband. In Omniverse, 16-year-old Lucy wears a black sleeved dress with a red collar, a star on the chest area, white socks that go over her knees, red shoes and red lipstick. She wears her hair in a ponytail. Lenopan form Lucy has two different Lenopan forms: her more natural one, lacking legs, with larger head tendrils, and less human facial features, and her humanoid form, which is smaller, has legs, and a more human like face with mud flowing around her head, resembling hair. Lucy 11 years old.png|11 year old human Lucy in Omniverse Lucy 11yrs Humanoid Lenopan.png|11 year old humanoid Lenopan Lucy in Omniverse MITTW_(581)cropped.png|16 year old humanoid Lenopan Lucy in Omniverse Lucy in his Full form.png|Full Lenopan Lucy Personality Lucy is a very upbeat and mischievous girl, who loves playing pranks on people. Her catchphrase is "Psyche!" She especially enjoys teasing her cousin Gwen, much to her other cousin Ben's amusement. Lucy is quite competent, as she managed to get through Plumbers' Training Academy in a relatively short amount of time. Lucy likes pottery, and anything having to do with mud or clay. History Ben 10 Lucy first appeared in Big Fat Alien Wedding, where she comes to Camille's wedding to perform as the flower girl. She is first seen at the wedding rehearsal where she talks about how thrilled she is about being the flower girl and dancing with Ben although he didn't share her enthusiasm. At the wedding she is forced to flee with most of the guests when Mr. and Mrs. Mann and their bodyguard attack but later returns with Camille's bridesmaids once the battle is over to accompany her cousin and Joel as they finally get married and dances with Ben, although he ends up tripping with mud since she had partially turned back into her Lenopan form, most likely because Ben, still not knowing how to dance properly, kept stepping on her shoes so she had to turn her feet back into mud to avoid this. Omniverse Lucy returns in Mud Is Thicker Than Water, where she is brought in by the Plumbers to pose as Liam to find out who was the mole in Plumber HQ. Gwen is convinced that Lucy herself is the mole (due to her feelings towards Lucy from when they were kids), but Ben defends her asking Gwen if Lucy is truly capable of such actions and that "Cousin Lucy is awesome". The Plumber's attempt to bait Psyphon's Gang into coming out into the open by transporting a fake Anihilaarg (the real one was revealed to have been rebuilt by Blukic and Driba). Gwen truly believes that Lucy was the spy and that she was behind the sabotage at the base, until Lucy reveals herself to be the spy in Psyphon's Gang (while revealing her Lenopan form in the process). Working together, Ben (as Crashhopper), Gwen (in her Anodite form), and Lucy (in her humanoid Lenopan form) battle Psyphon and his gang. Lucy impersonated Vilgax and terrified Psyphon before tripping him with some of her sludge and leaving Crashopper to defeat him. Gwen then apologizes for suspecting that Lucy was the traitor, Lucy forgives on the basis that they are family and promises to return the favor when she is promoted to commanding officer. Gwen laughs at the prospect of this, but quickly becomes serious and worried when she realizes that Lucy could possibly not be joking. Lucy walks off and laughs while Gwen nervously chases after her. Lucy is referenced in Collect This when Ben tells Deefus Veeblepister that he has "a few Lenopan cousins." Powers and Abilities As a Lenopan, Lucy's natural abilities are revolving around her race's primarily blob-like biology. * Immunity to physical damage: major physical damages lethal to humanoids are inconveniences for Lucy. She is able to convert into her blob state to form around or through whatever. The same method applies to to physical weapons like swords, chains, blunt objects and more. * Shapeshifting: TBA * Super Strength: TBA * Projectile Blobs: TBA Weaknesses * Electroshock: being a blob-like being, Lucy is vulnerable to energy based attacks like stun batons * Extreme Temperatures: when exposed to extreme heat or cold, Lucy, like other Lenopans, will either boil and explode or freeze and shatter. Appearances Ben 10 Season 4 *''Big Fat Alien Wedding'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 4 *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' (first reappearance; flashback and present) Season 8 *''From Hedorium to Eternity'' (flashback) *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (cameo) Trivia *Due to her age, Lucy was never involved with the Plumbers/Lenopan feud and appears to have no problem with Joel and Camille's marriage. *Lucy is the first ever Lenopan to be a Plumber.Max TennysonMud Is Thicker Than Water *Lucy's eyes went from being blue to purple because Matt Wayne modeled her human look after Elizabeth Taylor, whose eyes were either blue or violet, depending on the light. *Lucy bears a striking resemblance to a younger Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl from DC Comics (specifically her Young Justice incarnation) due to her blonde hair and her shirt, which was one of Cassie's first costumes. *The whisker marks on her face give Lucy a striking resemblance to the female illusion form of Naruto, from the popular anime series of the same name. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Matt Wayne es:Lucy Mann Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tennyson Family Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Aliens Category:Females Category:Plumbers Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Original Series Characters Category:Allies Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Omniverse Characters